


Whisper in my Ear

by RenaFujoshi



Series: You and I will fall in love [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: What happens when an emotionally constipated Nandor is put in a situation where feelings are involved? Well wouldn't you like to know?
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: You and I will fall in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Whisper in my Ear

**Author's Note:**

> I was really craving fluff. And this song is in my head.
> 
> Inspired by 'Put your Head on my Shoulder' by Paul Anka

It had been a few months since Nandor turned his former familiar, Guillermo de la Cruz, into a vampire. Yes, you heard me right: a vampire.

It turns out that Guillermo almost dying lit a metaphorical fire under Nandor's ass. A fire that screamed _'IF YOU DON'T ACT YOU'LL LOSE YOUR LOVE STOP BEING STUPID'_. However, as we all know, Nandor the Relentless would never admit to almost losing Guillermo. Call it what you want, shame, regret, pain, guilt. What you people don't know, is that Guillermo and Nandor are not in a relationship yet. After the incident, the 800 year old vampire teached his former familiar how to be a vampire, as a good sire would. And then didn't make any other moves, not being sure of the situation and with a wave of guilt inside him.

But why guilt? Well, your familiar trying to kill himself because of you is quite a thing to overcome isn't it?

_Anyway, can someone explain why, when or even how is this situation happening now?_

At this exact moment, Nandor the Relentless is slowdancing with Guillermo. And he does not know how to even react. I believe that there was some sort of celebration thrown for Nadja's and Laszlos' anniversary. And it is a big fucking one, a lot of members of the supernatural community are invited and a good amount of the guests are dancing as well.

'Nandor?'

Oh fuck he was not paying attention 'Yes, Guillermo?'

'I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but why are you avoiding me? Ever since I was turned, you are so distant. Is it because you know I have feelings for you?' The young vampire asked in securely.

'I haven't been doing such thing! I was just busy! With very important businesses!' Nandor the Relentless **is not** good with words.

'Oh. So, I don't want to intrude, maybe I should move out' Guillermo said disappointed.

'No! I forbid it!' Nandor retorted.

'Why? It's not like you'll ever love me back?' he said in a hushed voice.

'That's not true! I love you!' the older vampire claimed 'I don't want anything to happen to you. I-you almost _died._ I thought that if I stayed away I could protect you from disgrace. I can't have you in the same situation again Guillermo, I would destroy me so. And it was all my fault, I'm such a fool-'

Suddenly Guillermo kissed him. And it was a good kiss, like a tall glass of frozen blood in a hot day of summer heat. The kiss went on for a moment and then they parted.

' Wha-'

' No, let me speak' Guillermo cut him off 'Nandor the Relentless, in the decade I've served you I haven't seen such foolish behaviour. I love you Nandor. I want to be in a relationship with you. Don't shove me away.'

'But what if-' Nandor started.

_'Put your head on my shoulder'_ Guillermo singed _'hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh so tight, show me that you love me too'_

Nandor pressed the shorter man into his front.

' _Put your lips next to mine dear. Won't you kiss me once, baby? Just a kiss goodnight, maybe you and I will fall in love'_

_A kiss._

_'Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, baby. Words I want to hear, tell me. Tell me that you love me too'_

'I love you, Guillermo de la Cruz' he confessed.

And that was the first of many.


End file.
